


Chasing Flame

by Birdie_Castellan



Series: Killer Swans [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BAMF Bella Swan, BAMF Original Female Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Cullen Coven - Freeform, Eclipse is my favourite so i'm really excited for this one, Excessive Swearing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hotheads in Love, I have a potty mouth and it shows, I have no writing schedule, Imprinting (Twilight), Motorcycles, Music, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Starts at the beginning of Eclipse, Trucks, Vampire Hunters, Wolf Pack, canon adjacent, don't expect regular updates, hopefully less insomnia, i still suck at tagging, no beta we die like men, soft Paul Lahote, yes i made the truck a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Sequel to Running With Wolves.Between training her sister in the ways of vampire hunting, training to fight a vampire army with a pack of shifter wolves and a coven of vegetarian vampires, and everything involved with planning her wedding, Charlotte Swan has been worn thin.Even supernaturally enhanced vampire hunters have a breaking point. But at least the Cullens will be out of her hair after cleaning up the mess they've made.That is, of course, if Bella doesn't decide to give Edward a second chance.Bella is training under her sister. If Victoria is bringing in an army because of her, then she wants to be able to hold her own against them. She wants to help in any way she can, and nobody- not Edward, not Jacob, and certainly not Charlotte- could convince her otherwise.But first she has to focus on graduating.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan - Relationship, Past Sam Uley/Leah Clearwater, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Series: Killer Swans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558057
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this party started.

_She’d never given much thought to how she would die, but she’d never given much thought to how she would live either. “Dad, I know this seems like too much too soon, but trust me it isn’t.” Charlie Swan senior was sitting across from his eldest daughter in his living room, staring down the considerably large male beside his baby girl._

_“You’re not pregnant.” It wasn’t a question. The Forks Chief of Police knew his daughter well enough to know she wouldn’t risk having her significant other within range of her father’s gun. “Dad,” Charlotte breathed in exasperation. Straightening up, she continues. “I may or may not have proposed to Paul, and he may or may not have accepted.” The young woman was nervous. Charlie loved his daughters, but the Swan’s have a terrible track record in regards to marriage. “Char,” Chief Swan sighed, “I know the two of you will make great life partners. It’s your life, Baby Girl, I can’t make decisions for you any more.” Charlotte was shocked by his reaction. Where was the casual but stern father from her childhood? “Dad?” She asked in confusion, eyes beginning to blur with tears. “Besides, the two of you are more suited to marriage than your mother and I ever were. We loved each other, sure, but we didn't understand one another.”_

_“Dad.”_

_“Charlotte, it’s true. I’ve seen the two of you, the way you talk, the way you interact. It’s an incredible sight, really. I’ve never seen any two people more in tune with one another. You can have a full conversation through looks and facial expressions alone.” Charlie paused to look at the disbelief on the faces of the young couple before continuing._

_“You grab something for yourself from the fridge and whatever Paul was about to get up to grab as well. You have an almost bone deep awareness of one another. I’m surprised it took the two of you so long to get together. I’m so proud of the young woman you’ve become, sweetheart.” He smiled fondly as a single tear slipped silently down Charlotte’s face._

_The smile soon melted as the older man turned his attention to the overlarge twenty year old sitting beside his darling daughter. “But Paul, on the off chance that you might need extra incentive not to harm my daughter in any way, just remember that I have a gun and I know where you live.” At that, Charlie senior let a grin split his face, matching the one his daughter now sported. Chief Swan extended his hand to the cinnamon skinned hot head. Paul accepted the hand, shaking it firmly, though his face betrayed his unease at the turn of conversation. “Welcome to the family, son.”_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Renée? More Renée!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks, I know, I'm sorry, but I've been sick and I also completely rewrote a part of this three times because it just wasn't working the way I wanted it to. So here we are. Oof.
> 
> Here we go, brother.

Standing in a clearing at dawn surrounded by vampires on one side and a pack of giant wolves on the other, it’s hard to recall life outside of the supernatural. Even the supernaturally inclined can’t catch a break from the mundane, yet still wholly chaotic world around them.

Charlotte Swan would know just how easily one can get swept up in ordinary things. Like planning a wedding. Planning her wedding. She’s marrying the man of her dreams, the love of her life, her literal soulmate. Who happens to be one of the massive wolves presently surrounding her.

If she didn’t pull herself back to reality soon, her sister’s ex would gladly take the opportunity to point out her weakness. _Suck an egg, Elliot._ She thought in Edward’s direction before doing a flip and landing somehow upright on the back of the familiar silver wolf that was her fiancé, and grinning like a maniac. Emmett walked over and high fived Charlotte before resuming his position beside Rosalie.

Ever since they’d met, Emmett and Charlotte have been practically thick as theives, much to Edward’s displeasure. Emmett even liked the monstrosity on wheels known as Dorothy, though he isn't allowed to drive said monstrosity. Charlie claims that Paul ruined any opportunity for anyone that isn't her to drive her precious Dorothy, not that that keeps Emmett from begging.

Emmett and Charlotte gossip more than the locals. Begrudging partners in tow, they make quite a sight, sitting in a diner booth laughing and chatting like old pals who've known each other for years.

Which is exactly where the odd group found themselves after the day's training session, sitting in their corner of the diner as Charlotte finally decided to bite the bullet and call her mother.

  


Renée Dwyer had been watching tv with her husband when her cell phone started ringing. Before she could reach for it, however, Phil already had the device held up to his ear. "Hello?" Renée couldn't hear the person on the other line, but judging by the look on Phil's face, they weren't very polite.

"I'm her husband." He snapped in annoyance. "And who is this?" He asked. Renée felt as though she could very easily guess who her husband was dealing with on the other end of the line, but kept her mouth shut regardless. She wanted to see how he reacted to the young woman. "Like hell. I know her daughter and Bella is an angel." Renée tried, and failed spectacularly, to stifle her laughter.

When she held her hand out for the phone, Phil's eyes bulged. "You actually want to talk to this lunatic?" Still laughing, she nodded and Phil reluctantly handed the cell phone to its owner. "Lottie, what did I tell you about playing nice?" Renée chided, giggles finally dying down. "Sorry, Mom." Her eldest responded, unapologetic but placating nonetheless. "No you aren't." Renée said. _Calling it like it is._ "No, I'm not." Charlotte agreed, giggling in response.

Renée glanced over at her husband to find him staring at her in shock. "My eldest doesn't usually call me, she hasn't since she was sixteen. Charlotte despised Arizona about as much as I did Forks. She's been living with her father for the last ten years." Renée explained. "Charlotte was never one for pleasantries." Phil just pouted and turned back to the tv.

"Still not one for pleasantries, Mom." Charlotte said in reminder. "How would you feel about flying to Forks in a few months for my wedding?"

"Charlotte, you know how I feel about- wait, wedding? Did you say _wedding?_ "

"Yes, Mom. I said wedding." Charlie giggled at her mother's reaction.

"My baby girl is getting married! Tell me everything! Have I met him? Oh, is it that boy your father arranged for you to have play dates with when you were little? Jeremy? No. Jamie?”

"Mom. Mom, breathe." Charlie forgot how much of a gossip her mother could be. “No I’m not marrying Jared, he’s basically my brother. I know you’ve met my fiancé before, but I don’t know if you remember Paul or not.”

“Was he the little hot headed boy from La Push? The one that would follow you around all day?”

“You make him sound like a puppy. He didn’t follow me around, we just liked to hang out a lot. But yeah, that’s the one. We’ve been living together for the past few years.”

“You’ve been engaged for _years_ and didn’t tell me until now?”

“ _What?_ No, Mom. We’ve been living together for years. We only got engaged about a month ago.”

“Oh. Well, in that case, congratulations, Sweetheart! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Mom. Listen, I’ve gotta go, but I love you, please send me your address so I can send out a formal invitation later on. Oh, and answer your own damn phone next time, fucks sake.”

“Watch your language, young lady!” Renée scolded in vain, for her whirlwind of a daughter had already hung up.

Renée flipped the cell phone shut, sighing heavily as she returned to her original position beside Phil. “What the hell was all that?” He asked, perplexed. “That,” Renée sighed, “was Charlotte Swan’s way of allowing her mother back into her life for the first time in a decade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy here we go again! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, as I said before I was sick (still am, but not as badly as I was) and this was being a pain in the ass writing-wise. Don't know when I'm uploading next, so I hope you fuckin enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> As always, feedback is appeciated, even if it's just you saying that this isn't very cash money of me. (I've been watching a lot of youtubers that are my age recently and oof I'm picking up the slang)
> 
> Seriously, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, predictions for future chapters, who's your favourite character and why, favourite out of context quote, whatever little moment made you go "aaaahhh" or even just leave "aaaahhh" as your comment. 
> 
> Thank you for every hit, kudos, bookmark, subscription, read later, and hopefully comment you guys have given me. I appreciate every single one of them and I cherish every little bit of love you give this fic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter! I wanted to get this up before Christmas but only started writing it on the 22nd. 
> 
> Anyways, I said more Renée, and I damn well ment it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys, I have no excuses this time. I've been reading fics instead of writing fics.
> 
> Whoops!
> 
> Well no more, your favourite Canadian (😉) is back once more to give you the good stuff in time for you to avoid your family this holiday season. Or not. I don't know your family dynamics.
> 
> This is the length I used to write all my chapters as when I was 13. Glad I figured out how to make longer chapters, mad that I don't always have big chapter ideas.
> 
> Someone remind me to make the next chapter longer for you guys.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

"I can't believe you dragged me out here."

"You volunteered; I didn't drag you anywhere."

"Someone has to make sure my maid of honour doesn't trip on air and brain herself."

"You're a morbid one today, aren't you?"

"And what of it."

"Jeez, could you at least act happy? This is the first birthday you've spent with Mom in literally a decade."

"My friend is fucking missing, possibly dead, _probably worse,_ and you want me to pretend like everything's a-okay for Renée's sake? She's our _mother,_ Bella, it's about damn time that you stop treating her like a helpless child!"

Bella gaped at her sister. Looking oddly similar to a fish as she opened and closed her mouth several times over, searching for a response that never came. "I'm sorry, Iz," Charlotte sighed, "It's just that I already have so much on my plate. Between teaching you combat, training for the upcoming battle, dealing with pack drama, planning my wedding, and, of course, my ever-present insomnia. I'm stressed out enough as it is." Charlie huffed, running a hand through her hair."Add on a missing friend that all of Seattle, Port A, and Forks can't seem to find, and you get a very emotionally unstable birthday girl."

"You could always think of this as a mini vacation. A break, a breath of fresh air." Bella offered. "You can put aside all of that, or, at least, as much as you can put aside, and enjoy being a normal person celebrating your 21st birthday with your mom and your sister." Charlie laughed boisterously, surprising both Swans as they exited baggage claim

  


"Happy birthday, baby!" Renée wrapped her arms around Charlotte in a firm but comforting hug. "Hi, Mom," Charlie breathes, returning her mother's embrace. "Hey, Mom," Bella chirped from beside her sister. "Oh, Bella! How are you?" Renée turned her attention - and her affection - on her youngest as Charlie stuffed their luggage in the trunk of Renée's car before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Mom, the faster we get there, the sooner I meet Phil!" Charlotte called in an attempt to corral her mother into the car. "How unfortunate for him." Renée laughed, she and Bella finally getting in the vehicle. "Try not to give Phil an aneurysm, sweetie."

"But _Mom,_ " Charlie pouted, "where's the fun in that?"

Renée shook her head, chuckling despite herself. "No one said being an adult was fun, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you right now that on Christmas day, my cousins, my sister, and myself will be holed up somewhere in my aunts house away from both the adults and the younger cousins. And, unless it's for food and/or presents, we won't be resurfacing.
> 
> If you want to chat but don't want to leave a comment, come talk to me on tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dauntlessdiva


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff, but also some intimidation because why not.
> 
> Also curse words used as terms of endearment!
> 
> If you don't like the word c*nt, then I'm sorry, I say c*nt at one point this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My microwave has a light built into it and has 3 settings, high, low, and off. Charlie is utilizing the ridiculous microwave light to the utmost degree.
> 
> It's a long one, bois!
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I do writing it.
> 
> I was listening to Green Day for the majority of this chapter, so naturally, Green Day finally made it's way into the story.
> 
> My mom got tickets to go see my favourite band (Marianas Trench) play in my hometown next month and we have floor seats!!!!! So if I don't post a lot in January, I'm probably too busy freaking out over my Canadian boys being in my hometown. (They live on the other side of the fucking country)

Phil entered the kitchen to find a small figure sitting on the counter, feet swinging, attention pulled to the book laying open in their lap. It was past midnight, and the only light in the room was from the microwave. _Who, in their right fucking minds, builds a light into the bottom of a microwave?_ The figure didn't acknowledge his presence, but he got the feeling that whoever this was knew he was in the room with them. "Phil Dwyer," the oddly familiar voice claimed in a dry, business-like tone, not looking up from their book, though their feet halted mid-air.

Phil could tell, now he'd stepped closer, that the figure was female, and looked not dissimilar to Renée's daughter Bella Swan. He racked his brain to place her voice. He knew the answer was right in front of him, but he just couldn't place it, the knowledge was just out of grasp. But he'd never seen this person before; that he knew for certain.

The girl was no taller than five foot one, and appeared to be around a hundred pounds. Her face was striking in it's feline nature. If a lioness was transformed into a human, Phil would imagine it to have this girl's face. It was a lazy sort of beauty, with her strong jaw, her small upper lip and larger lower lip that almost made her look like she was pouting, and her silver eyes gleaming with both mischief and intelligence. Her porcelain skin contrasted with the dark brown hair piled on her head in a small bun.

When her head whipped up sharply, accentuated by the loud snap of her book shutting, the girl's eyes locked with his instantly. Phil would've been intimidated by the petite young woman, but he was a little preoccupied with his epiphany, for the girl's voice and appearance had finally clicked into place.

"Charlotte Swan," he said plainly, mimicking her greeting. Charlotte's unbalanced lips split to reveal a grin, jumping off of her perch on the edge of a counter to stand in front of her step father. "Please, call me Charlie." The lithe young lady stuck her hand out in the space between them. Phil didn't hesitate, gripping it in a firm handshake. From this distance, he took note of a pale scar on the side of her neck resembling a bite mark.

There was no doubt in Phil's mind that his step daughter was the strangest twenty-year-old he'd ever met.

“Are you coming to my wedding?”

“Am I invited?”

“No.”

“Then why would I be there?”

“As Renée’s plus one, dipshit.”

She had a point there. But still.

“Do you even want me there?”

“Why not? You’re part of the family, after all. I think introducing you to my fiancé would be fun.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Charlotte simply laughed, mirthful, swiftly exited the kitchen, and humming what sounded like Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day. Leaving Phil to turn the lights off before heading to bed, if the soft glow of the microwave clock declaring it to be just past 1 am was anything to go by.

How in the hell was this kid actually Renée’s daughter?

  


Sam didn’t get how Charlie could stand it. Paul was the biggest pain in the ass the alpha had ever met, and that’s without taking into account when Paul does it on purpose. How anyone could stand to be in the same room with him for more than five seconds, Sam didn’t know.

Paul was going crazy without Charlotte, and had bothered everyone else in the pack enough that they’d dumped him on Sam.

“It’s only one weekend, Paul.”

“I know, but what if she ends up liking Florida and decides not to come back? What if she finds a better guy there and leaves me for him?”

Sam was so done with being gentle with a panicked Paul.

“Charlotte wouldn’t have _fucking proposed to you_ if she didn’t think you were the one, dickhead.”

Paul tilted his head, in a very dog-like manner, and considered his alpha’s words.

“I guess so, yeah. Sorry, it’s just-”

“The imprint, yeah. I get it.”

“I don’t know how to stop freaking out.”

“Have you tried calling?”

“I didn’t want to disturb her.”

“She won’t care if you disturb her. Normally I’d say don’t call right now because of the difference in time zones, but this is Charlotte we’re talking about, so she’s probably still awake somehow.”

“She sleeps better now than she used to. I asked about it once and she mentioned something about living nightmares or something along those lines.”

“I’m glad Charlie is finally getting more rest, that girl is way too sleep deprived to be able to function the way she does.”

Paul laughed darkly, “Tell me about it.”

  


Surprisingly, Charlotte had actually enjoyed spending her birthday with Renée and Bella. She’d taken her sister’s advice to heart, and did her best to act like any 21 that didn’t have supernatural related, well, everything to deal with. Charlie’s day was in no way normal, but it wasn’t the same type of odd she was used to.

And, as much as she was loathe to admit it, she’d truely missed spending time with her mother.

When the other two called it quits and retired to bed, Charlotte decided she would stay up a little longer, if not in anticipation of Paul calling her at some point or another, then to at least meet Phil in person and figure out if he was as much of a douche canoe in person as he was on the phone. He was surprisingly pleasant to talk to, if a little irksome, so Charlie had left the man to his own devices to wait for her fiancé’s call in relative privacy.

“Swan family morgue. You stab ‘em, we slab ‘em.”

“Charlie,”

“Dumbass,”

“Charlotte.”

“Cunt Waffle.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

“You’re such an ass,”

“So are you. Besides, _you_ called _me._ ”

“What the fuck was I worried about?”

“I don't know. We don’t share a brain, Paul.”

“I was going out of my mind worrying about you today, then the moment we finally talk, you insult me. Fucking crazy asses, the pair of us.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Fuck off.”

“Nah, I like my life where it is, thanks. You’re kinda stuck with me.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m lucky you love me, too. Asshat.”

“Fuck a cactus, Lahote.”

Paul simply laughed in response.

“You good now?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“You better be. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Charlie.”

And with that, Charlotte tossed her phone across the room and flopped on her bed. Too lazy and too tired to change out of her jeans and the sweater she’d stolen from Paul’s room when he wasn’t home, she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter for once, yay! I started writing this yestaerday and completed it today, so I'm very proud of myself.
> 
> I've been up since 6 am, can you tell?
> 
> This'll probably be my last update of the decade, so enjoy it I guess.
> 
> Happy Almost New Year lmao
> 
> See y'all in 2020!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family being family. And Edward being Edward, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the bitch is back, and she's a little late to the Rocketman party, but do we care? No! Are we obsessed? Yes!
> 
> At long last, the story continues!
> 
> Enjoy having Elton John stuck in your head for the rest of the day 😊
> 
> Also, get ready for the return of Cunt Waffle!

Bella awoke to the sound of noise coming from the kitchen. Bella's first thought was that of a robbery. In a sleepy panic, she threw off her sheets, barely taking note of her surroundings, and bounded towards the source of the ruckus, only to find her mother and sister making pancakes in their pajamas and singing along loudly to Elton John. _Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)_ blaring through the speakers of the small radio almost as loud as her family members.

"Nice of you to join us, Bells." Charlie acknowledged her sister, though not bothering to turn around, as the song came to an end. Renée whipped her head to the side to find that her youngest had indeed joined them in the kitchen. "Why don't you make yourself useful and set up the griddle?" Bella glared at the back of Charlotte's head. "Why do you have to call your fiancé and cunt waffle?" She snared in retort, wrestling the griddle out of it's box and onto the counter.

"I never called him _a_ cunt waffle. I didn't say _'Hello my lovely fiancé Paul, you're a cunt waffle.'_ I called him Cunt Waffle, as in _'Hello Cunt Waffle, how are you today?'_ Learn the difference Bella, please."

"Language!" Their mother scolded in vain.

"Renée, I can't find where you put the present you wanted to give Junior here, but I did find this." Phil said as he walked over to his wife, holding a baby doll by it's foot. Charlotte gasped, nearly dropping the batter. Placing the bowl on the counter, she crossed the kitchen with a reverent expression, looking between the doll and her mother. "Is that?" She whispered. Renée simply nodded in answer. 

The eldest Swan snatched the doll out of Phil's hand faster than he thought possible, cradling the battered old thing to her chest and kissing the top of it's head affectionately. "That was it, Phil." Renée said. "You wanted to give your kid an old beat up baby doll?" He questioned her sanity some days, sure, but never as much as he would in that moment. "It was mine when I was little. My grandma gave it to me when I was 3 years old." Charlotte spoke softly, holding the doll closer to her, treating it like it was a human child instead of a hunk of plastic.

Smiling fondly at Renée, Charlie, and Phil all finally getting along without incident, Bella moved the bowl of fruit and bottle of syrup to the table before starting to cook the pancakes. 

  


Edward had known Victoria would show up this weekend, it was why he reminded Bella of the tickets he'd bought her to go see her mother in Florida- of course he had to show her the loose floorboard he'd put anything to do with him in first- in the hopes that he would go with her.

He should've known Charlotte wouldn't let that happen in a million years, even if it meant she had to go in his place. Alice had been quick to remind him that Victoria thinking Charlie's dead could prove useful later on, but he was still cross at losing an opportunity to reconnect with Bella.

  


Upon their arrival at the Swan family home, Bella paled before Charlotte had even turned into the driveway. A pair of motorcycles sat in the front yard. A pair of motorcycles that Charlie didn't recognize, but Bella sure did. The youngest Swan was out of the truck and pacing next to the bikes before her sister had the chance to turn Dorothy's engine off and hop out herself.

"Isabella, would you mind explaining who these bikes belong to?" Charlotte hadn't seen their dad this angry since the day she broke her hand. It was moments like this that reminded the girls he was the chief of police for a reason. "They're mine and Jake's, but Charlotte has a motorcycle and you're fine with that." Bella squeaked, trying to change the subject by placing the blame on her sister. Charlotte wasn't having it. "He knows I have a licence for it, I'm perfectly safe." Bella snorted. "Would you call marrying a werewolf safe?"

"That's rich coming from the vampire fucker!"

"I never had sex with Edward!"

"No? Well you probably wanted to. I know for a fact that you desperately wanted to be one of them, _join your beloved for all eternity._ Oh, and for the record, Paul's a shapeshifter, not a werewolf, but you knew that already."

"Girls? Girls. _Hey!_ " Charlie senior yelled, both exhausted and perplexed by his daughters argument. Was he hallucinating or did they call Edward and Paul a vampire and... A werewolf? Shapeshifter? He must've been hearing them wrong. Damn ears. Damn kids. He thought they were done with the whole arguing thing when Bella came to live with him, but clearly they weren't.

His outburst had the desired effect of silencing his daughters, but not for the reason he thought. The pair had forgotten their father was present pretty quickly and he'd heard them talking about their super-secret supernatural drama. The girls looked at each other as the blood drained from their faces once more.

_"Shit."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loose lips sink ships. Oops!
> 
> Daddy dearest brushed the supernatural talk off as mishearing the girl's, but they don't know that.
> 
> Will they explain? Will they pretend like nothing happened? Is Bella still in trouble for the motorcycles? I'd love to hear your theories.


End file.
